


A Little Accidental Eavesdropping

by Moonsault, orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xavier keeps overhearing sexy conversations between Fandango and Tyler Breeze, but since they seem to be all in his mind, he just decides that he's got a really weird and overactive imagination.





	A Little Accidental Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



The first time it happened, Xavier was pretty sure he was just imagining it. He was half-asleep, drifting between wakefulness and dreams, when he heard Tyler Breeze’s voice, more warm and affectionate than he’d ever heard it before: “This shower sure feels nice.”

Xavier frowned sleepily to himself, for a moment back in the days when he and Breezy had roomed together, the days when he’d laid awake listening to the shower, trying not to imagine Tyler bare and wet within it--But no, he realized, waking more fully, he was alone in his hotel room. Besides which, Tyler sure as hell had never talked to him like _that._ Oh, he’d been friendly, even playful. But Xavier had never heard him sound so sensual, so flirtatious--

 _Nice, but lonely. I sure could use someone to scrub my back,_ Tyler’s voice came again, and Xavier realized he was only imagining it, that there was no actual voice.

 _Okay, babe,_ came another familiar voice--Fandango’s this time. _Get ready for me._

 _I’m always ready for you,_ Tyler’s voice said in Xavier’s head, and Xavier realized that oh, he was apparently having some kind of weird sex dream. He’d never had Fandango show up in his dreams about Tyler, but it wasn’t like he was _unwelcome,_ either, Xavier thought, wrapping a hand around his hardening cock and just letting the dream go where it would.

Tyler’s voice in his mind was a purr of delight: _There you are. And happy to see me, too._

There was a long, odd pause in the dream while Xavier jerked off, frowning. He wasn’t sure why there weren’t any visuals--not that Tyler didn’t have a sexy enough voice to get him there! He conjured up a picture of Tyler, his chest glazed with water, his pouty mouth half-open as Fandango pushed him against the wall of the shower--

 _Ahhh,_ Tyler’s voice echoed in his mind, throaty and erotic almost beyond bearing. _Oh yes, just like that, ‘Dango, that’s so good, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop._ The sound of his pleasure made Xavier’s entire body tighten in anticipation, and when Fandango’s groans mingled with Tyler’s little gasps it was just too good, and Xavier felt the world fade out into bliss as he came.

As he cleaned himself up, panting and wrung out and content, he caught at the edge of hearing what sounded like Fandango’s voice again, wryly amused: _We’ll have to pay the hotel for the towel bar, huh._ Which seemed like a very weird way to finish up an erotic dream to Xavier, but oh well.

* * *

The New Day kept chasing the Usos, the Fashion Police kept having wacky adventures, and now and then Xavier kept having those weird sex dreams--no images, just voices and sometimes a surge of sexual energy that almost seemed to come from _outside of him,_ lifting him into climax. Panting, moaning, the sound of Fandango lavishing compliments on Tyler’s beautiful body and hair--it wasn’t like anything Xavier had ever experienced before, but he found himself looking forward to it immensely.

And then it started to get _even weirder_ when he started to hear scraps of more mundane conversations: _Have a second piece of cake, go for it_ and _Wake up, we’re almost to the hotel_ and _That’s right, baby, gorgeous Beauty Shot._ Always Tyler and Fandango’s voices.

“Kofi? E? You guys ever, you know… hear voices? In your head?”

From the back seat, a dozing Big E mumbled something about not being Randy Orton.

Kofi looked slightly more concerned. “Are you? Are they telling you to do anything?”

 _They’re describing Tyler and Fandango fucking,_ Xavier considered saying, then decided that he didn’t even want to deal with how his crew would react to that. He’d worried them with that whole Bray Wyatt… _thing..._ and he didn’t really want to do it again, even if this seemed less worrying than just plain weird. And a bit kinky.

“Oh, you know,” he said instead. “Doubts, fears, like I’m afraid I’m the weak link in our team and all.”

Kofi and E’s vehement rejection of that possibility was gratifying enough to distract him from the topic of Tyler and Fandango’s hypothetical sex life for a little while.

* * *

Xavier looked over to where the Fashion Police were sitting at ringside and flashed Tyler a quick smile before ducking a sneak attack by Primo Colón. When he looked back, Tyler was looking at him in that assessing, measuring way he did sometimes that made Xavier a little worried that he was breaking some obscure Fashion Police law. Amazingly, the New Day had never gotten a citation from the pair, although surely their gear constituted at least a misdemeanor. Tyler had adjusted his tie before the Hall of Fame ceremony, straightening the knot and saying something about how Xavier was a winter and should wear paler colors, but this didn’t look bad either. Xavier swallowed hard as he remembered the feel of Tyler’s fingers brushing his throat and reminded himself to pay attention to the match. Sure, they could probably beat the Colóns without even trying, but it would be embarrassing to cost them the win because he was so distracted.

Losing in front of Tyler was not at all something he wanted.

He was trying really hard not to think about Tyler sitting right behind him; he knew he wasn’t doing very well, but it was still a surprise when he heard Tyler’s voice in his mind, as clear as if the words were murmured in Xavier’s ear: _God, he looks good._

 _Woods, this is no time for sexy fantasies!_ he reminded himself sternly, but then Fandango’s voice chimed in: _Yeah, his ass in those tights is absolutely criminal._

 _In a good way, right?_ Tyler’s voice was earnestly worried, like he wanted to make sure Xavier wasn’t risking a citation.

_Oh yes, in a very good way._

Xavier couldn’t help but look over at where Tyler and Fandango were sitting, but they were sipping some Perrier and looking at him with no expression beyond mild interest.

Kofi tagged Xavier in, but he found it increasingly difficult to wrestle with a running commentary about how sexy he was playing in his head. He was going to have to do something about his ridiculous fantasies, he told himself sternly as Tyler’s imagined voice rapturously described how lovely his chest was and strong his thighs were. This was just getting out of hand. Also, he was getting turned on, which was really not ideal in the middle of a match.

 _You know,_ Fandango’s slightly echoey voice broke in, _You’re very welcome to invite him to join us sometime._

 _Oh, I’d love it,_ Tyler’s voice said. _But what if he said no?_

A rich mental chuckle. _Who would ever say no to you, my gorgeous gumshoe? My seductive sleuth? My delectable dick?_

_Hey!_

_It’s a slang word for detective, Breezy. Though true at any level._

Xavier dodged another punch, feeling both aroused and a bit ludicrous at how true to the inanity of the originals his imaginings were.

 _I just…_ Tyler’s voice sounded almost shy. _I’d hate to have anyone reject me, but him especially._

_I know he’s special to you._

_He appreciated me for more than my beauty when no one else did, ‘Dango. What if I fuck it up by telling him I’d like him to fuck me?_

Okay, now his sex hallucinations were all about _feelings_ as well as fucking, which was not at all what Xavier would have expected. Xavier blinked and tried to concentrate, then realized with a jolt that Epico had sneak-attacked Kofi and E, knocking them down, and there was no one to tag in. 

As he stared in alarm, Primo got him into a headlock.

Xavier struggled against the hold, desperately clawing for each breath, and heard the crowd noise rise up in fury as apparently Epico decided to join in, kicking at his ribs. All the air rushed out of his lungs and the arena swam around him, and in his head he heard Tyler’s voice, very clear and sharp: _I’m going in, ‘Dango! I’m gonna save him!_

 _Right behind you!_ Fandango’s voice echoed in Xavier’s head.

 _Well, what a romantic fantasy to have as I pass out,_ Xavier thought woozily--and then Primo yelped and let go of him, and Xavier flopped bonelessly to the mat, retching for air. He heard thumps and thuds, and finally rolled over to see Tyler and Fandango clearing the ring, Tyler leaning on the ropes and yelling matador-based insults at the Colóns as they retreated.

 _Check on your babe, babe,_ Xavier didn’t-hear Fandango say, and Tyler broke off, wide-eyed, and dropped to his knees next to Xavier. 

“Are you okay, Woods?” he stammered. “I’m sorry to interfere with your match, but I just couldn’t--”

“--I can hear you,” Xavier blurted out.

Tyler looked puzzled. “I should hope so. Primo wasn’t targeting your ears or anything.”

“No, I mean. I can hear you guys. When you ‘talk’ to each other.” Xavier embellished with air quotes.

“Oh? _Oh!_ ” Tyler’s eyes went wide, and Xavier felt his face growing hot as he saw Tyler realize what he’d been accidentally eavesdropping on all this time.

“I’m sorry,” Xavier said. “I didn’t...uh, I didn’t realize until just now. I’m so sorry.” Tyler’s eyes were huge and almost frightened, and Xavier quickly added, “That thing you were talking about with Fandango? With the three of us? I’d, uh, I’d really like that.”

 **”What?** ” Big E’s voice bellowed from behind them, and they both jumped. “Are you talking about teaming up with the Fashion Police?”

Kofi bounced up onto the apron, vibrating with outrage. “Are you talking about _abandoning_ the New Day?”

“No, no!” Xavier threw his hands up in negation. “I would never! It was just a… a project. That Breezy and ‘Dango were talking about doing. With me.”

 _A sexy, sexy project,_ Fandango murmured in his mind, and Xavier shot him an annoyed look. Fandango shrugged. _Sorry,_ he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

“Are you… serious?” Tyler was still staring at him, looking very young and extremely pretty.

Xavier took his hands in his, there in the middle of the ring. “I am absolutely serious, Tyler. It would be my honor and my pleasure.”

 _Oh yes indeed it would._ Fandango seemed to be enjoying his new freedom to talk directly to Xavier far too much, but Xavier couldn’t focus on him because Tyler was smiling his most dazzling smile and Xavier was feeling ridiculously happy.

Fandango was still mentally outlining his plans for the evening in delightful, embarrassing detail as Tyler and Xavier headed up the ramp together with their arms around each other’s shoulders.


End file.
